Mythical Longterms: The Amazing Race Season 2
Mythical TAR Season 2 is the second installment of Mythical TAR, based on the popular reality show The Amazing Race. ''It featured 11 teams race around the world for the $1K Robux Prize. =Team Colors/Hashtags= Black Team (#TeamBirds) - iiTypical_Asian and Bazar20 Blue Team (#TeamFlops) - Nintendo_Fan64 and TomDonato White Team (#TeamMartialArtists) - BryMcKe9 and katanashark Maroon Team (#TeamToontown) - Poke_Leaf and cookie311816 Purple Team (#TeamKittyTwins) - kittygurl1023 and PrincessKittyGirl866 Pink Team (#TeamBrats) - jjcriminalminds and KitKat810 Orange Team (#TeamSiblings) - o_Dare and daxwg Cyan Team (#TeamAnimals) - pixiepizza and ddlIss Beige Team (#TeamYeehaws) - cookiez636486 and bielof2 Lime Team (#TeamPolarOpposites) - drewdabomb2603 and Donotknow20 Yellow Team (#TeamEpicGamers) - wistfulspongebobbest and hashtaggish ------------------ * A '''red' bolded team placement means the team was eliminated. * A (red) bolded and in parentheses team placement means the team was disqualified. *A blue colored placement indicates that the team came in last but was not eliminated. ** A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump. ** A blue underlined and bolded team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and was marked for elimination. ** A blue underlined and italicized team placement means the team came last on an elimination leg but successfully used The Save. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂ ⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * An underlined leg number indicates a Zero-Hour Pit Stop (i.e. "Keep on Racing"). It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period. * A red ✖ indicates a team did not show up that leg. * An orange > indicates the team that used the yield. An orange < indicates the team that got yielded. * An orange + means the leg featured a face-off. An orange ~ means the team lost the face off. Notes # Bry & Katana, Drew & Donot, and Wist & Hashtag all received 15 minute penalties for not completing the starting line task. # Kitty & Zoey, Wist & Hashtag, and Bie & Cookiez all received 45 minute penalties for skipping the first roadblock. # Kitty & Zoey received a 5 minute penalty for sabotaging another team's car. # Pingu & Bazar, and Dare & Dax each got 5 minute penalties for breaking their speedboats. # Bie & Cookiez got a 10 minute penalty for stealing another team's speed boat. # Wist & Hashtag got a 30 minute penalty for skipping 1 side of the detour. # Bry & Katana, and Drew & Donot both got 5 minute penalties for Bry and Drew speeding at the roadblock. # Tom & Nin, Dare & Dax, and Pingu & Bazar all received 15 minute penalties for skipping the route info challenge. # Pingu & Bazar received a 3 minute penalty for Pingu not waiting in the correct location while Bazar was doing the roadblock. # Dare & Dax, and Biel & Cookiez each received 5 minute penalties for Dare and Biel speeding during the roadblock. # Pixie & DLS received a 5 minute penalty for not following directions stated on a clue. # Pixie & DLS received a 5 minute penalty for not finishing in 1st when they were marked for elimination. # Dare & Dax received a 35 minute penalty for skipping the roadblock, however, they did not reach the pitstop.